


Emma Frost's bad idea

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Marvel, Marvel Comics, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Bird, Diamond - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Some Humor, elephant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: ...and asking Willow Rosenberg for help makes it worse.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Willow Rosenberg (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Emma Frost's bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.

“I want you to turn me into a bird,” Emma Frost said one evening after watching a flock of gulls chase away a bald eagle. Outside, it was getting late during the day (really, it was more of an evening than an afternoon already), Willow was feeling rather sleepy and for a moment she thought that she either misunderstood the older woman or just dreamed it up.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, trying to clear cobwebs out of her head. “What’d you say?”

“I want you to turn me into a bird,” Emma repeated clearly and precisely. “You know, one of those modern dinosaurs that are covered in feathers and fly. Please?”

“Why would you want to be a bird?” Willow asked, now really confused.

“I just really want to fly,” Emma shrugged, “and I am not that good with telekinesis, so if you would?”

“Why me?” Willow was not convinced yet.

“Well, you’re the amazing witch – don’t you know any transformation spells?”

“Of course I do!” Willow hotly protested, neglecting to add that she had never utilized such spells in real life. “Follow me; I’ll make you a bird!”

“You’re on!”

And the two women went off for an evening of magic.

/ / /

Willow may have been goaded into doing something reckless (especially by her standards), but she was not completely foolish: she had Emma take her to a remote island outside of Bayville to make the magic circle and all. Technically, to call the place an island would be an exaggeration – it was more of islet located in the middle of a river that flowed through a park, but because it was evening there were few people around, so the difference was largely technical.

“Ok, Willow, cast the spell,” Emma said brightly. “Let’s see what you have!”

“Gladly!” Willow poured the spell’s material components and began to chant. As she did, Emma began to glow brightly and brightly, rather like a cross of between a diamond and a lighthouse, until Willow could barely keep her concentration in check.

“Hey! What is going on here?” Logan “Wolverine” Howlett, who was not supposed to be here, yet was here all the same, asked the question, and Willow’s transformation snapped. Emma’s new inner light burst in a great flash, and when it faded, Emma still stood in the circle, but... as an elephant. African bush, if anyone was wondering.

“We were trying to transform Emma into a bird, but you interfered and now Emma is most definitely not a bird, thanks to you,” Willow said flatly.

“Yes, well, sucks to you, Frosty, but what are you going to do about it?” Wolverine snorted as Emma recovered from shock... and heard both the exchange and the final question. Instead of using telepathy to reply, she went diamond and looked at the feral mutant in a rather unfriendly way.

“...Um, maybe I haven’t expressed myself correctly?” Wolverine muttered as Emma promptly went diamond, all several tons of her. “Emma, look-“

“You better run,” Willow said seriously, as Emma began to move, picking up speed at the same time. “Like 5 minutes ago, if I were you.”

Wolverine looked at flesh made diamond, including a pair of long tusks and a powerful trunk, and promptly fled. Emma immediately began to chase him, easily smashing through every obstacle in her path.

“I really messed it up,” Willow said rhetorically to no one in particular and went to fix her mess yet again.

End


End file.
